


Fucked Up

by DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Ian were spectacularly fucked up. The kind of fucked up where they should be incoherent and unable to walk, but they were genetically predisposed to iron livers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Up

Mandy and Ian were spectacularly fucked up. 

The kind of fucked up where they should be incoherent and unable to walk, but they were genetically predisposed to iron livers. They were down to their last minutes of consciousness holding on to each other trying to walk to one of their houses. Whichever came first which one didn't matter. 

Nothing they said made any sense and they didn't give a shit. They only saw their best friend having fun after a terrible week that had left both pushing their boiling points. But, now they were laughing and making fun and it was beautiful. 

Mandy pushed Ian after he remarked on her dry love life and he hung on to her to where if one came down the other was going down to, dammit.

They fell backwards into a mound of snow, giggling and play fighting. 

"How do you know when you're in love?" Ian spurted out with creased eyebrows and memories of the past week, and their laughing ceased. 

Mandy thought for a moment with her head on his chest and finally said, "When you hear a love song, and imagine him the whole way through." She nodded in agreement with her own thought process.

"I do that."

"I do too." 

They looked at each other. They both knew they were completely fucked up.


End file.
